


Дурацкая банка мёда

by Poloz



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: История о том, как одна банка мёда может разрушить крепкую дружбу.





	Дурацкая банка мёда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That damn honey jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585833) by [Codango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango). 



Хак уставился на лицо Дже-Ха.

Зеленый дракон шел вплотную к Йоне по оставшейся части узкой тропы над морем. Его лицо... Этот несносный, беззаботный пират и любитель женщин был бледен, как смерть. И он не отрывал взгляда от спины Йоны. Когда они подошли ближе, Хак понял, что оба промокли до нитки.

Хак прикусил изнанку щеки и замер на месте, в то время как Юн, Киджа и Шинъя поспешили к принцессе.

— Йона! — закричал Юн. — Ты с ума сошла, незачем было это делать!

Её глаза покраснели — любой дурак мог это заметить, несмотря на беззаботную болтовню и довольный вид, с которым она показывала капитану собранные травы. Она явно пыталась сделать вид, что всё хорошо, и при этом — скрыть безумный страх, вызванный яростными волнами у подножия обрыва. 

Как будто Хаку было мало вида её трясущихся рук, чтобы закипеть от ярости. Выражение лица Дже-Ха прямо-таки кричало — Хак мог потерять принцессу навсегда. Достаточно было одного взгляда — зеленый дракон смотрел на Йону так, словно она могла вот-вот рассыпаться на осколки.

Капитан Гиган поздравила принцессу с выполнением задания — ненужного! опасного! жестокого! — и Йона направилась обратно в пиратское убежище, сопровождаемая радостными воплями и слезливыми причитаниями Юна.

Хак резко выдохнул и провел ладонью по лицу. Ему нужно было выпить. Много выпить. И не смотреть на Йону какое-то время. И тогда, возможно, его сердце сможет успокоиться, скажем, за неделю. 

— Что такое? Судя по твоему лицу, ты к ней очень близок.

Конечно, это был дракон. Хак зло взглянул на Дже-Ха — кажется, тот сумел справиться с потрясением и теперь нагло ухмылялся. 

— Да? А ты? — парировал Хак. — Выглядишь так, словно постарел на десять лет. 

Удивление промелькнуло на лице дракона, и он прикоснулся к своей щеке, но тут же пожал плечами. 

— Она — это что-то, — без всякого почтения заявил Дже-Ха. — Не представляю, каково быть её стражем. 

Он бросил на Хака многозначительный взгляд. 

О, он даже не мог себе этого представить. 

— Не так уж это и сложно. 

Дже-Ха снова посмотрел на него.

— Она особенно дорога тебе, не так ли?

В ответ на это Хак взглянул на него с подозрением.

— Ну... — медленно начал он. — Мы дружим с детства.

— И вы любовники?

Хак застыл на месте, а Дже-Ха одарил его улыбкой, в которой не было ни намека на наивность. 

Они не были... Ничего такого... Он бы не смог...

— Никогда, — наконец выдавил Хак. — Она важный человек, которого мне доверили. 

Он улыбнулся, произнося эти слова: всё, чего он хотел — сделать так, чтобы Йона была жива и счастлива. И этого будет достаточно — он был готов довольствоваться тем, что ему поручили. 

Дже-Ха прикусил костяшку, и на его губах появилась лукавая улыбка. 

— Доверили тебе? Понятно. 

И как этому типу удавалось постоянно действовать Хаку на нервы?

— Что? — прямо спросил он. 

— Иногда... только взглянув, кажется, что вы двое весьма близки, — Дже-Ха склонил голову набок. — И в то же время слишком далеки. 

— Чего? — Хак подозрительно сузил глаза. 

— И поэтому я не думаю, что ты её по-настоящему желаешь, — лицо Дже-Ха не выражало никаких эмоций. 

— Да? Как смело, — Хак скрестил руки на груди. — И с чего ты взял?

И почему ему обязательно надо было попасться на эту уловку? Почему нельзя было просто закончить разговор? Почему бы просто не согласиться?

Дже-Ха, только повернувшийся, чтобы уйти, остановился и обернулся.

— Может быть, я в ней заинтересован.

Стоило Хаку это услышать, как кровь закипела от ярости. Заинтересован?! Этот гребаный дракон?! В Йоне?!

Дже-Ха наклонился к нему.

— Шутка.

У Хака отвисла челюсть. 

— Предпочел бы не связываться с госпожой четырех драконов, — Дже-Ха махнул рукой и пошел прочь. — У тебя такое забавное выражение лица... — успел ввернуть он напоследок. 

Хак мрачно глядел ему вслед — слова зеленого дракона не давали ему покоя. 

«Не думаю, что ты по-настоящему желаешь её».

— Да что ты знаешь? 

Но эти слова заставили его глубоко задуматься, пока он шел обратно к пиратской бухте. 

Всё, чего он хотел... Принцесса должна была править вместе с Суоном. При этой мысли Хак сжал кулаки. А его место было у их трона, рядом. Так они и должны были провести всю жизнь.

Всё-таки он идиот. Хак пнул камешек и посмотрел, как тот летит по тропе. Уж он-то должен знать, что не стоит предаваться мечтам. 

Раньше он мечтал всё время. И не собирался ничего с этим делать. 

Он мечтал, чтобы Йона принадлежала ему. Чтобы она желала его.

«Только до пятнадцати лет, придурок».

Ладно, пускай он не мечтал об этом... сознательно. Но эти мысли навсегда поселились в его голове.

Хак почувствовал, как заалели его щеки. Уже много лет назад он понял — этого в его жизни не будет никогда. 

В пиратском лагере царила привычная деловая суматоха — каждый занимался своими вечерними делами, пока солнце опускалось всё ниже. Хак пробирался между ящиками и пиратами, таскавшими грузы.

Ему нужна была только одна девушка...

Краем глаза он заметил проблеск красного у границы лагеря.

... драгоценная принцесса, которую покинул король...

Ноги сами принесли его к тому месту, где сидела Йона.

Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы она была счастлива. И ничего больше. 

Должно быть, Йона услышала его шаги. Она оглянулась через плечо, и Хак, увидев её полные слез глаза, почувствовал, будто его ударили под дых. 

Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Почему вы плачете? — как обычно, его вопрос прозвучал грубее, чем он того хотел.

Йона сложила руки на коленях. 

— Ничего особенного, — всхлипнула она. 

Хак опустился перед ней на колени и взял её ладони в свои руки, чтобы взглянуть получше. 

Она протестующе вскрикнула от боли.

Святые небеса. Давно он не видел таких покалеченных рук. Тогда ему было двенадцать, и это были его руки. Кровавые царапины покрывали подушечки пальцев и сами ладони.

— Что вы с собой сотворили?!

— Это случилось, когда я собирала траву, — выдохнула Йона. — Там было много шипов. Я слышала... что от них можно избавиться с помощью иголки.

Хаку стоило больших усилий не сжать её ладони в своих пальцах. 

— Вы ковыряли ладони иголкой. 

По её щекам снова побежали слезы. 

— Мне больно, и я никак не могу их вытащить!

Хак уставился на неё — покрасневшие щеки, спутанные ветром волосы, дрожащее от боли тело. Ему вдруг словно снова стало пятнадцать — он был ошеломлен тем, как принцесса умудрялась попадать в неприятности, её попытками исправить ситуацию и отсутствием здравого смысла.

— Вы нагрели иголку над огнем? — спросил он, рассматривая её ладони.

Йона шмыгнула носом.

— Н-нет. А это важно? — на её ресницах блестели слезы. 

— Это очень плохо, — Хак склонился к ней ближе. — Теперь в ваши раны попала грязь, и завтра ваши руки отвалятся.

Лицо Йоны исказилось от ужаса.

— Что?!

Хак прикусил губу — подначивать её было так забавно. Наконец он сдался и рассмеялся прямо ей в лицо.

Ужас тут же сменился хорошо знакомым раздражением. Боги, он обожал это выражение. 

Йона приподнялась с колен, целясь огромной швейной иглой прямо ему в лицо. 

— Я тебя проткну, — кровожадно пообещала она. 

Хак схватил её за запястья, легко удерживая руки Йоны на месте. 

— Тише, тише, принцесса. Давайте очистим ваши раны. 

Йона метнула на него злой взгляд, но всё же села обратно, посмотрела на свои руки и сморщилась. Наверняка они пульсировали от боли. 

Хак огляделся по сторонам и приметил сумку Юна с лекарствами, надежно спрятанную от суматохи лагеря. 

— Где Юн? 

— Помогает приготовить ужин, — Йона наблюдала, как Хак направляется к сумке. — Хак! Он разозлится, если ты возьмешь его сумку без спроса!

Увидев ладони Йоны, их «мать-медведица» взбесился бы, если бы Хак этого не сделал.

— Это крайний случай. Ничего не поделаешь. Ага, — Хак вытащил нужную банку, вернулся и снова сел напротив Йоны. 

— Мёд? — спросила она. 

Хак осторожно взял её ладонь и наклонил над ней банку.

— Что?! — Йона попыталась отдернуть руку, но Хак быстро сжал пальцы. — Что ты делаешь?

— Пускай ваши руки какое-то время побудут так, — ответил Хак, покрывая царапины тонким слоем меда. — Шипы выйдут сами.

— Правда? — Йона рассматривала прозрачную золотистую жидкость, покрывавшую её руку. Хак буквально почувствовал, как она успокоилась, когда мед заполнил ранки, унимая боль. 

— Раньше дед часто вытаскивал мои занозы иголкой. Но потом я узнал про мёд и разгадал его коварные намерения.

Он никогда раньше не держал её за руку так долго. Он провел большим пальцем по кончикам её пальцев — навряд ли она это заметила.

Йона рассмеялась.

— Похоже на господина Мундока.

Горло вдруг перехватило — он должен был собраться с мыслями. 

— Но вы плачете над такими маленькими порезами, что я даже не знаю...

— Помолчи! — запротестовала она. 

Хак взял её вторую ладонь и позволил мёду каплями упасть с её пальцев на запястье. Юна удар хватит, когда он поймет, что его запасы почти закончились, но жизнь вообще несправедлива.

— Но серьезно, принцесса, — пробормотал он. — Зачем вам это?

Йона взглянула на него — её щеки всё ещё были мокрыми от слёз. 

— Я... стала немного сильнее? — она улыбнулась. — Наверное. Я приблизилась хоть немного к тебе, Хак? 

Её взгляд был теплым и радостным, а улыбка словно поддразнивала. 

«Не думаю, что ты по-настоящему желаешь её».

Слова зеленого дракона прокручивались в голове Хака. Он глядел на принцессу с алыми волосами, дочь его господина, женщину, за которой он бы последовал на край Коуки, позови она его. 

— Заткнись, грустноглазка, — пробормотал он себе под нос. 

Йона склонила голову набок. Подул бриз, и её золотые серьги коснулись нежной шеи. Йона пошевелила руками в его ладонях, и тепло её кожи проникло в грудь Хака. Проклятье. Он уже уничтожил всё, что тянуло его к ней. Тысячу раз. Он сделал всё, чтобы никогда не дотянуться до неё. И как она может сидеть и так улыбаться ему? Приблизилась ли она к нему? Его пальцы скользнули по её запястью. Она никогда не могла быть ближе. Он не мог ей этого позволить, боги, как он хотел... 

— Ай! Хак! — Йона распахнула глаза, взглянув на руки. — Мёд капает!

— Хм? Точно.

Это было совершенно естественно. 

Он поднес её руки к губам. 

Дорожка мёда почти сползла в рукав. Он поймал её языком, лизнул внутреннюю часть запястья. Пульс Йоны участился под его языком. Хак прикрыл глаза, впитывая тепло. 

Её рука дрожала, но он не отпустил. 

— Эм?.. — её шепот звучал хрипло, так, словно она только что взбежала на вершину холма. Или... в его воображении возникла картина — Йона смотрит на него, лежа на смятых простынях...

— Что?

Мёд покрывал его губы, и Хак прижался к нежной коже. Он чувствовал царапины, вкус её крови. Он хотел, чтобы её пальцы были у него во рту, попробовать каждый...

— Хак!

Он распахнул глаза — на него словно вылили ведро холодной воды, когда Йона выкрикнула его имя. Её нижняя губа дрожала. Интересно, какие мысли сейчас в её голове?

— Теперь... всё в порядке, — прошептала она, глядя на него. — Хватит.

Хак только и мог, что смотреть, как она едва ли не сбегает от него. 

Хватит. Он взглянул на свои руки так, как будто никогда их не видел.

— Какого демона я творю?

***

 

Йона не совсем понимала, куда идет — похоже, ноги несли её куда глаза глядят. 

— Йона?

Она подняла взгляд. Юн мешал что-то в котле, исходившем паром над лагерным костром.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Юн...

Должно быть, она выглядела странно. Ей нужно было остаться одной. Сейчас же!

— Нашу палатку поставили?

Юн быстро встал, бросив ложку в котел. 

— Сегодня мы ночуем на корабле. Капитан пригласила. С тобой точно всё в порядке?

Нет, с ней всё совсем было не в порядке...

Юн подошел к ней, явно обеспокоенный.

— Йона, я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?

— Я просто...

Почему она никак не могла собраться? У принцессы Коуки должен быть хоть какой-то самоконтроль! 

— Мне кажется, последние дни просто утомили меня, — её голос дрогнул, но ведь такое объяснение устроит Юна, правда? Ей очень нужно было остаться одной.

Юн задумчиво пожевал губу.

— На корабле вряд ли будет спокойно... — он огляделся по сторонам. — Эй, ты!

Ближайший пират едва не уронил ящик себе на ногу.

— Ю… Юн?

— Присмотри, чтобы не закипело. Я вернусь через пару минут, и поверь, пойму, если это случится, — Юн потянул Йону за рукав. — Пойдем, надо найти капитана.

Капитан Гиган изучала карту в своей каюте.

— Тишины? — повторила она вслед за Юном. — Среди этой толпы?

— Мы бы не просили, если бы не...

Но капитан лишь махнула на него рукой.

Йона сжала челюсти, стараясь, чтобы не задрожали губы. Липкие от мёда руки она держала за спиной. 

Капитан Гиган наблюдала за ней с понимающей усмешкой. 

— Сегодняшний день добил тебя окончательно, да? — Она подошла к шкафу и вытащила закрытую корзину. — Подойди, девочка. У меня кое-что есть. 

Юн попытался пойти за ними, но Гиган положила руку ему на плечо.

— Это только для дам, молодой человек. Разве ты не собирался что-то приготовить?

Юн хлопнул себя по лбу. 

— Моя уха!

И выбежал из каюты, чтобы спасти еду, которую оставил под присмотром неопытного человека.

Капитан Гиган протянула корзину Йоне. От взгляда её зорких глаз не ускользнуло состояние рук принцессы. 

— Мёд, да? Хорошо придумано. Скоро будешь как новенькая.

Йона молча следовала за женщиной по сходням, сквозь приветливую толпу, вниз по тропе. Йона удивленно приподняла брови, поняв, что капитан ведет её к каменистому пляжу внизу. 

Несколько минут они шли по пляжу в тишине. Йона почувствовала, как расслабились плечи, когда шум лагеря превратился в отдаленный рокот и смешался с тихим плеском волн.

— Вот мы и пришли.

Йона заглянула капитану через плечо и удивленно открыла рот. Сама она бы никогда не нашла этот грот, спрятанный за двумя валунами размером с человека. Позолоченная солнцем морская вода плескалась в небольшом естественном бассейне, а камень переходил в песок, и Йона вдруг поняла, что уже стягивает обувь. 

— Мы зовем это капитанской ванной, — Гиган одарила Йону легкой улыбкой. — Мои парни знают, что не стоит сюда приходить. Никогда, — она повернулась и пошла в сторону тропы, попыхивая трубкой. — Солнце сядет через два часа. Советую тебе вернуться к этому времени.

Два часа.

При этой мысли Йона вздохнула. Она не оставалась одна на целых два часа вот уже... она даже уже и не помнила, как давно. 

С каждым днем ей становилось всё проще раздеваться снаружи. Йона тщательно свернула платье и положила его на сухой камень, потом протянула ногу и почувствовала, что вода нагрелась за день на солнце. 

Она спустилась в воду по пояс и наконец-то открыла корзину, которую ей дала капитан. 

— Ого!

Внутри лежали крохотные бутылочки шампуня и масла, мыло и полотенце. Йона почувствовала, как губы подрагивают в улыбке.

Намылив каждый уголок тела, Йона прислонилась к ровному краю камня. Теперь всё было почти хорошо. Теплая вода плескалась вокруг талии, морской бриз приятно обдувал грудь. 

Йона подняла ладонь и пристально её изучила. Никаких следов крови. Она не знала, как долго нужно держать мёд на коже, но, по крайней мере, царапины больше не казались воспаленными. Кое-где ещё оставались занозы.

Интересно, почувствовал ли их Хак, когда...

Йона сглотнула. Показались ли её руки ему огрубевшими? Когда он... прикоснулся к ним губами. Йона изучила свое запястье, провела пальцами по мягкой коже. По крайней мере, эта часть была гладкой. Вся её ладонь была такой несколько месяцев назад. Как и полагалась рукам принцессы.

В груди вдруг разлилось тепло — похоже, Хака не волновали её загрубевшие руки или царапины. На самом деле казалось, будто он... наслаждается её кожей.

Она прижала запястье ко рту и прикусила кожу там, где бился пульс. Но сердце по-прежнему билось ровно, и кровь не побежала в венах быстрее, как это случилось... в тот раз.

Йона прикрыла глаза, вспоминая это ощущение, — нужно было понять его. Язык Хака был розовым. Но не это взволновало её. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, горячим, и мёд, покрывавший её руки, впитывал тепло.

Она вспомнила, как он припал к кончикам её пальцев и как она не смогла этого стерпеть. Жар, его губы на её коже, его близость, тихие звуки, которые он издавал... Йона прижала ладонь к щеке и прикусила кончик пальца уголком рта. 

Послышался громкий всплеск, Йона испуганно распахнула глаза и поскорее спряталась за огромным камнем, стараясь не издавать ни звука. 

Хак?!

Мощными гребками он переплывал узкий залив в сторону каменистого пляжа, как раз напротив убежища Йоны.

 

Проклятье! Что ей делать, если он её заметит? Йона покраснела и огляделась, убеждаясь, что камни надежно прячут её. Если Хак увидит её, то сначала он, конечно, отвернется. А потом назовет себя её нянькой. 

Йона нахмурилась. Отчего-то эта мысль ей не понравилась. 

Хак остановился, огляделся по сторонам и откинул волосы со лба. Йона была достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть капельки воды, взмывшие в воздух. И те, которые скользнули вниз по шее Хака.

Она уже видела его несколько раз без чогори. Конечно, чаще всего в эти моменты он был смертельно ранен, но всё-таки... Она знала, что скрывается под его синими одеждами. Йона попыталась устроиться поудобнее.

Его тело было покрыто шрамами, как и спина. Неудивительно, что он посмеялся над её царапинами. Йона сжала челюсти — в следующий раз, как бы ни было ей плохо, она сама о себе позаботится. По крайней мере, не будет плакать!

Она снова выглянула в расщелину между камнями. Её глаза округлились от увиденного. 

Хак вышел на мелководье. Он сидел по пояс в воде, поставив локти на колени, лицом к ней. Он казался совершенно спокойным. И очень голым. 

У Йоны сердце ушло в пятки.

У него были широкие плечи. Не то чтобы она этого не знала — его тело всегда поражало её. Именно поэтому она прекратила ездить на его спине, когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать. 

Йона прикусила губу. Если бы она так сильно радовалась поездкам на плечах своего стражника, то ощущала бы себя виноватой перед Суоном.

Она оглядела свое убежище, чувствуя легкое смущение. Рядом никого не было и некому было узнать. И Хак не мог её увидеть.

Йона никогда раньше не видела его обнаженных ног. Кожа была бледной, но мышцы... Йоне подумалось, что Хак мог бы ломать дрова своими бедрами. Она усмехнулась и прикусила язык.

Хак провел пальцами по волосам — Йона почти услышала, как его тяжелый вздох прокатился эхом по маленькому гроту. Хак положил ладонь на шею, потер шрам и провел пальцами от плеча до груди.

Он облокотился на одну руку и вытянул вперед ногу. Пальцы свободной руки осторожно поглаживали шрам. Несколько капель воды сбежали с его груди на живот и ниже, пока не смешались с волнами. 

Йона сглотнула, наблюдая, как вздымается и опускается его грудь. Она положила ладонь на валун, за которым пряталась, другую — на грудь. Интересно, отличались ли эти шрамы от остальной кожи на ощупь?

Как будто прочитав её мысли, Хак медленно пробежался пальцами по груди, останавливаясь то на одном шраме, то на другом. Провел по кубикам на животе, вниз и вверх, почти лениво. Затем откинул голову, и Йона тихо вздохнула — его шея была жилистой, и она вдруг почувствовала желание укусить её.

Йона растерянно моргнула. Что?..

Рука Хака исчезла под водой, и Йона увидела, что он закрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы.

Йона прижала ладонь ко рту. Боги!..

Она слышала о таком, и теперь при воспоминаниях её лицо горело от стыда. Она должна была отвернуться. Сейчас же. Настоящая принцесса позволила бы своему человеку остаться в одиночестве. Понимала бы, что у каждого есть свои... нужды. 

Хак медленно двигал рукой, ладонь едва заметно подрагивала под водой. Йона наблюдала, как его грудь поднимается и опускается при глубоких вдохах. Она прикусила костяшку.

Теперь она его слышала — Хак был всего в нескольких десятках ярдов от неё, и время от времени Йона улавливала что-то... необычное в звуках ветра. Больше, чем просто вздох, но меньше, чем другой звук.

Йона привстала на коленях и прижалась грудью к холодному камню. От резкой перемены ощущений у неё перехватило дыхание, но она не смогла отвести взгляд. 

Хак сжал челюсти и притянул одно колено к груди, так что Йона почти видела место, где сходились мышцы его живота. 

Боги... Йона уперлась одной рукой в камень для устойчивости и легонько провела пальцами по своему бедру. Хак казался высеченным из камня, а Йона была такой же мягкой и округлой, как и в день, когда они покинули дворец. Йона опустила взгляд на грудь. Что ж... Возможно, не такой уж и мягкой теперь, когда её жизнь была лишена роскоши. 

Короткий стон заставил её поднять голову. 

Хак опустился на локоть, склонил голову набок и нахмурил брови. Она видела его руку, видела, как он ласкает себя, и дрожь пробежала по её телу, от груди до колен.

Он был длинным, твердым и темным, а она никогда...

Пальцы соскользнули с бедра между ног. Ей хотелось большего, и её рука двигалась словно сама по себе, гораздо уверенней, чем в другие ночи, когда Йоне было... любопытно.

Хак ласкал себя всё сильнее, направив член в сторону груди.

Один палец вошел в неё слишком просто. Два — и Йона охнула, лаская пульсирующее жаром место.

Хак запрокинул голову, открыв шею, и выгнул спину.

Йона раздвинула колени. Вода плескалась между ног в странном ритме. Соски приятно терлись о гладкий камень.

Она слышала, как он кончил — Хак заглушил сдавленный стон собственной ладонью и вздрогнул.

Она так хотела...

Йона раздвинула себя двумя пальцами, а третьим нашла клитор.

Она хотела... хотела...

Хак упал, лежа наполовину на пляже, наполовину в воде, его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась. 

Йона поднесла запястье ко рту, лизнула нежную кожу и прикусила. Её палец задвигался ещё быстрее, быстрее и увереннее, снова... Хак!..

Йона упала на валун, за которым пряталась. Её внутренности содрогались вокруг пустоты. 

Йона не была уверена, через сколько открыла глаза, но Хак лежал на пляже, закрыв лицо рукой. Йона прижалась щекой к валуну, надеясь, что камень охладит её. Дыхание Хака замедлялось, пока он, наконец, не показался Йоне спящим. 

Но вдруг он сел, спугнув её, приподнялся на локте и стал наблюдать, как опускается солнце.

Как он мог двигаться? Йона чувствовала себя опустошенной. 

Хак встал, и Йона перестала дышать. Мокрые волосы, широкие плечи, узкие бедра, длинные ноги. Когда он успел вырасти... Вот в это?

Он такими же мощными гребками поплыл обратно.

«Нет, останься со мной здесь».

Йона едва не подавилась этой мыслью.

Не было никакого «останься». Никакого «здесь». Это она наблюдала за ним, а Хак думал, что он один. Он бы никогда...

Йона вдруг похолодела.

Что если... если бы это он подглядывал за ней?

Йона с шумом опустилась в бассейн.

Что, если бы это она думала, что одна?

Лицо запылало при этой мысли.

Остался бы он?

Она прижала горячие ладони к лицу.

Было бы ему противно?

Что, если она никогда не сможет на него посмотреть и не залиться при этом краской?

Что, если она будет видеть его каждую ночь во сне?

Как она теперь вообще сможет взглянуть на банку мёда?

Йона хлопнула себя по щекам. Пылая от смущения, она вышла из воды, схватила полотенце из корзины, вытерлась и тщательно оделась.

Этот день был слишком странным.

Ничего удивительного в том, что она была так взбудоражена — ведь она едва избежала смерти.

Она собрала вещи капитана в корзину и решила, что пойдет в лагерь не спеша.

Если ей повезет, то к тому времени стемнеет, и Хак не заметит, как разрушил их отношения с помощью дурацкой банки мёда.


End file.
